


Bold Venture

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Series: Чумацький Шлях [4]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bloodplay, Child Abuse, Hardcore, M/M, Romance, drags, father kink
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонард Маккой мріє вступити до Імперського Флоту, а Крістофер Пайк є той самий, хто може його туди пропхати, не задарма, звісно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold Venture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bold Venture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103352) by severinne. 



> Переклад фіку "Bold Venture" http://severinne.livejournal.com/56715.html автор severinne
> 
> Опис жахів неграфічний, опис сексу графічний і то дуже. Маккой вже досяг «віку згоди» за юрисдикцією більшості штатів США та законами України. 
> 
> Переклад зроблений на Перший фестиваль української фанатської творчості “Чумацький шлях”

Як шторм увірвався Леонард Маккой до будинку, з ноги копнувши кухонні двері, увесь змоклий, дуже ризикуючи, що батько дасть йому прочухана, якщо здибає у такому жалюгідному стані.

Він встромив п’ятірню у волосся, що впало йому на очі, відкинув злиплі каштанові пасма з мокрого обличчя, пробираючись кухнею, що була заповнена найнятою обслугою та купами канапок, а потім спритно долаючи коридори, перегороджені вигадливими композиціями з криваво-червоних троянд, що чекали, поки їх повиносять у обідні намети. Передсвятковий гармидер забезпечив Леонарду дуже вчасне і жадане прикриття, і він квапливо попрямував у хол та здолав парадні сходи, водночас перестрибуючи по три сходинки. 

Дербі в Кентуккі завжди стартувало першої травневої суботи ще за багато століть до заснування Імперії. Леонард вважав, що, занурившись достатньо глибоко в аннали розгалуженої сімейної історії, він виявить, що раути на свіжому повітрі на честь дербі завжди та неухильно влаштовувалися в останню неділю квітня, задовго до того, як «Черчилль-Даунс» {2} став запалювати вогники в очах якого-небудь старого полковника. 

Леонард ненавидів ці Маккоєві раути на честь Дербі з усією пристрастю, на яку був здатний, враховуючи підліткову байдужість до таких розваг. Ця традиція ставила зазвичай тихий батьківський маєток із ніг на голову, захід відбувався з болючою неквапливістю, що ніби знущалася з лихоманки збудження двохвилинних перегонів наступного тижня. Це була не більш ніж спроба еліти з усієї Джорджії напишатися ієрархією перш ніж чкурнути усім кагалом до Луїсвіля, де вони повторять усю цю чортівню у більш вражаючому масштабі — зрештою, до біса марною справою.

Досягнувши приватності другого поверху, Леонард, не гаючи ні хвилини, викрутився з просяклих піджаку, рубашки та краватки, зібгавши їх у хлюпаючий жмуток, з якого, доки він простував коридором, на підлогу цабеніли краплі. Якщо не витерти їх відразу, це теж могло звести його на покарання, але це було ніщо порівняно з тим, що зробить мати маленької сучки Дарнелл, коли побачить багно, яким Леонард забруднив усю її гарненьку сукню у квіточках. Мул він взяв на дні річки, куди Дарнелл зіштовхнула його, вдаючи підліткові пустощі. 

Не зважаючи на власне жалюгідне становище, Леонард всміхнувся, проштовхуючись крізь двостулкові дубові двері до своєї спальні. Все ще смакуючи мстиве задоволення від спогаду про те, як випарувався на сльози тупий та жорстокий дівчачий вишкір, він встиг зробити три кроки усередину, коли йому зненацька нагадали, що спальня, власне, зайнята. 

Збудований перед війною дім Маккоїв був достатньо великий, щоб запропонувати гостям апартаменти у іншому крилі, але час від часу його батьки наполягали на тому, щоб надавати _його_ кімнату різноманітним престижним приїжджим, вартим додаткового простору. Він ненавидів цю нав’язану йому гостинність та втрату приватності, ба навіть задля відомого командера флоту. З боку його матері такий крок був до біса розумним, але, незважаючи на думки про честь та певні можливості, що дзижчали у Леонардовій голові, з того самого моменту, коли його поставили перед фактом приїзду, він усе одно дратував. 

Втім, коли він підвів очі на свого гостя, всі образливі випари, що накопичилися у його грудях, вилетіли разом, залишивши його бездиханним та остовпілим. Він витратив масу зусиль на читання про цього командера, чекаючи на його приїзд , але ніде не було написано, що він виявиться ще й до біса сексуальним. 

 

Оголеною спиною до дверей, командер Крістофер Пайк сидів на широкій канапі біля вікна, вивчаючи клумби. Голова його була трохи обернена, пропонуючи Леонардові вражаюче видовище привабливого, дещо іронічного обличчя в профіль. Підборіддя Пайка повільно ворушилося, доки він роздивлявся територію, і Леонард побачив, що командер кінчиками пальців витяг з-поміж повних губ дочиста об’їдену шорстку персикову кісточку та недбало кинув її на підвіконня. 

 

Облизуючи власні висохлі губи, Леонард глянув на керамічне блюдо, на якому, як він знав напевне, його мати виклала прискіпливо відібрані перші в сезоні гідропонні персики, і яке, як він бачив, було геть спустошене. Мати експонувала ці персики у кімнаті задля зовнішнього вигляду та аромату. Ними милувалися, та ніколи не торкалися.

Його губи все ще були по-дурному розтулені, коли командер обернувся, відчувши чужу присутність. Леонард помітив автоматичний рух руки до стегна — вочевидь, до кортика. На його превелике полегшення, табельне лезо командера лежало у піхвах на приліжковому столику. Ясно було, що командер зібрався перевдягатися для рауту, скинувши з себе все окрім формених чорних трусів. Навіть коли суворі сіро-голубі очі очікувально нишпорили по ньому, Леонард не втримався, щоб не помилуватися сухорлявою, з виразними мускулами статурою свого гостя. Потім здоровий глузд узяв верх, і він відвів очі. 

— Вибачте, — сказав він, ввічливий, як завжди, сподіваючись, що його нашвидкуруч учинені розкопки у платтяній шафі не будуть порушенням етикету. Він витяг з шафи зшитий на замовлення костюм з небіленого льону, який зберігав для таких ось виключних нагод. — Я зникну з ваших очей за хвилину, сер.  
— Це ж твоя спальня, так? 

Леонард обернувся, щоб відповісти. Погляд його знову прикипів до гартованого командерського торсу та добре видимих контурів тренованого пресу. 

— Так, — відповів він відсторонено, примушуючи свій погляд повернутися до Пайкових очей, у яких стигла холодна усмішка. 

— Отже я сплю у твоєму ліжку. 

В холодних, мокрих обіймах Леонардових трусів його член сіпнувся, реагуючи на низький, дразливий баритон Пайка. Леонард тихенько ковтнув, прослідкувавши за поглядом командера до свого ліжка, надійного дубового постаменту з античним балдахіном, на якому він спав з шести років. 

— Так, сер.

— А де ж ти будеш спати, якщо так? 

Його пальці вчепилися в одяг, що він досі тримав у руці, намагаючись використати костюм як щит, що має прикрити його та його ерекцію, але костюм уперто залишався на відльоті; якась темна частина Леонарда вже, виявляється, скучила за поглядом Пайка, що шовково ковзав по його мало вдягненому тілу. 

— В каретнику, — пояснив він язиком, що зненацька став занадто великим у роті. — На південному куті маєтку, біля стаєнь. 

 

Пайк вигнув брову. 

— Звучить якось не дуже для такого респектабельного молодика, як ти, — зазначив він.

— О, сер, я часто проводжу там час, — чесно пояснив Леонард. В порівнянні з його дбайливо облагодженою спальнею, каретник був дійсно приватною схованкою, місцем, де він перебував на самоті або у компанії небагатьох дівчат, що привернули його увагу, та більш ніж небагатьох конюхів, чию увагу привернув він. — У мене там лабораторія й таке інше. 

— Лабораторія? — Пайк повернувся до книжкових полиць, що вкривали стіни, продивляючись їх нашвидку, як людина, що вже обізнана з їх змістом. 

— Так, сер, — його груди наповнилися звичною гордістю. — Я щойно закінчив перший курс медколеджу «Оле Місс».

— А ти не замолодий для коледжу?

— Мені сімнадцять! — обурено наїжачився він через неприкритий подив на обличчі Пайка. — Та я достатньо дорослий, щоб знати, чого хочу.

Зацікавлений погляд Пайка став різкішим та знову ковзнув зверху донизу, з голих грудей до прилиплих мокрих трусів співбесідника.  
— Сімнадцять, — м’яко повторив він сам до себе. — То ж скажи мені, чого ж саме ти хочеш? 

Леонард завагався. Кров гупала у його вухах, доки мозок швиденько розпізнавав натяк, та, після секундного вагання, вирішив для початку відповісти на питання. 

— Я збираюся стати медиком Імперського Флоту, — сказав він, зухвало випнувши щелепу. — Як мій дід. 

Усвідомлення, що спалахнуло у прохолодному погляді Пайка, змусило серце Леонарда битися гарячіше від гордощів.  
— То ти онук Гораціо Маккоя?  
— Так, сер.  
— Що означає, — додав Пайк, та щось жорстоке позначилося у лінії його рота. — Що ти син Девіда Маккоя. 

Від уколу неприємної правди задоволення здулося, як повітряна кулька.  
— Звичайно, — повільно, та, мабуть, не дуже шанобливо промовив він. 

Напрям, який прийняли запитання, йому зовсім не сподобався, тож він похмуро повернувся до шафи й вибрав до костюма сорочку кольору слонової кістки.

— Думка Девіда Маккоя щодо Імперського Флоту в останні роки стала дуже добре відома, — глибокий, м’який, як шкіряна рукавичка, голос командера, який неможливо було ігнорувати, правив далі незалежно від Леонардових бажань. — Ти, я певен, знаєш, як прискіпливо Академія ставиться до підбору кандидатів. Ми — елітні військові сили та не відкриваємо двері для кожного, кому заманулося взяти участь у конкурсі. Особливо якщо батько його плекає такі… непопулярні погляди.

— Мені це відомо, — вперто сказав Леонард, розвернувшись на підборах, щоб, незважаючи на ризик, зухвало уп’ястися просто в Пайка. Він з біса добре знав, що саме батькова дурість стоїть у нього на заваді. — Та я не дозволю йому… Ну, зупинити мене.

Пайк схрестив сильні руки на оголених грудях, притулившись до віконної рами. Полудневе сонце зблискувало у його каштанових кучерях. 

— Он як?

— Скільки дітей потрапляють до Академії звідусіль, не зважаючи на те, хто їхні бітьки, де і що вони роблять… Ба, навіть сироти. Справа в особистих зв’язках, а не в тому, що ти за один, чи не так? 

— Можливо, — натяк на зверхню, поблажливу посмішку все ще вгадувався на губах Пайка. — Ти хочеш сказати, що знаєш якусь поважну персону на Флоті? 

Леонард облизав власні губи, відчувши вирішальний момент.  
— Ну, — проказав він обережно, дозволивши віям соромливо опуститися, перш ніж змахнути. — Я вважаю, що дійсно хочу пізнати вас, сер. 

Він спостерігав мовчки, з тремтячим нутром, як ущиплива насмішка злиняла з обличчя Пайка, й тільки розширені очі видавали, як він вражений. Пропозиція стигла у повітрі, доки Леонард, задерши підборіддя, примушував своє тіло стояти сумирно під повільним вивчаючим поглядом Пайка. Він бачив спалах бажання в очах, що втратили частину своєї холодної відстороненості, але Пайк надто добре контролював своє обличчя, щоб його вираз можливо було достеменно розшифрувати.  
— Я так розумію, — відказав Пайк нарешті. — Що ти вже знаєш, хто я. Що я зробив.

Злегка збадьорений цією заявою Леонард мовчки кивнув, розмірковуючи, що більше немає чого турбуватися передмовами. Подвиги Крістофера Пайка, його жвавий, як ртуть, розум та його витончена жорстокість стали легендарними.

Пайк глузливо всміхнувся.  
— Тобі замало всіх тих баляндрасів, що ти, без сумніву, чув? Хочеш ще чогось? 

— Неможливо по-справжньому взнати людину з якихось пліток, — викрутився він.

— Можливо, якщо вони достеменно правдиві. 

Леонард сахнувся, більше від розчарування, ніж з переляку. Збентежений, збитий з пантелику, він не міг зрозуміти ухильну реакцію командера на своє, як він сподівався, недвозначне запрошення. Відчуття, що ним знехтували, віддалося чимось гірким у роті. Всупереч намаганню зімітувати Пайкову байдужість він роздратовано скривив губи.

— Я ліпше сам це вирішуватиму, — промурмотів він, відвертаючись, щоб якнайскоріше придушити спалахнулу злість. По його шиї ніби бігала мурашва, а в грудях терпло від зніяковіння, коли він відкрив шухлядку шафи та знервовано зарився у її зміст, швидко відшукавши шкарпетки та смугасту брунатну краватку, що його мати раз та назавжди вибрала до костюма, якого він зараз тримав у руках. 

— Зупинися.

Леонард бездумно закляк, відчуваючи спиною гостру тишу, що запанувала після цих слів, та затамував дихання, слухаючи кроки командера по дерев’яним мостинам. Через надію, змішану за дещицею остраху, він вкрився гусячою шкірою.

— Не цей, — м’яко уточнив Пайк. — Поклади.

Леонард мовчки впустив краватку в шухляду та ледь стримав схвильоване тріпотіння, коли зрозумів, що Пайк підкрався до нього впритул. Всією своєю голою, липкою від поту спиною він відчував сухий жар його тіла.

— Ти завжди так безглуздо вдягаєшся? — Репліка вийшла не такою глузливою, якою мала б бути; у Пайковому виконанні вона пролунала майже ніжно. — Це так притаманно малим хлопчикам… Навіть, якщо ти не малий. 

Пайк простягнув повз нього руку та глибоко зарився в купу шовкових та синтетичних краваток та носовичків, що викликало у розбурканій та від природи багатій уяві Леонарда безсоромні асоціації. Нарешті Пайк висмикнув з купи стару червону краватку, про яку Леонард майже забув.

— Оця, — вирішив Пайк, підносячи краватку до світла. Ніжний малюнок майже губився на тлі глибокого відтінку бургундського, рясного, як артеріальна кров. — Набагато прийнятніше, — додав він, нещільно захльостуючи краватку — раз, другий! — навколо Леонардової шиї. 

Пайк відпустив кінці, що тепер звисали на Леонардові голі груди, і той не міг позбутися відчуття, що його відмітили, перев’язали червоною стрічкою «на згадку від» чи навіть «для» командера. 

Леонард вирішив, що відчуття йому подобається, потерпів невдачу, намагаючись позбутися його, та постарався хоча б приховати.

— То йди вже, — сказав Пайк. 

Він легенько підштовхнув його в спину кінчиками пальців, але наказ відчувався безпомилково. Простуючи до дверей, Леонард кинув погляд через плече — Пайк прослідкував за ним, а потім, звівши брови, кинув погляд на його вбране ліжко. 

Він м’яко причинив двері та попростував через хол до ванної кімнати так швидко, як тільки дозволяла ерекція, що все ще натягувала мокрі труси.

Через деякий час, звільнений від змоклого одягу та зачинений між білими від пари скляними стінами душу, Леонард зміг більш детально поміркувати над проблемою, що звалася «Кристофер Пайк». Цьому допоміг той факт, що проблема з його повсталим прутнем була швидко та недбало вирішена за допомогою власної руки, як тільки він замкнув двері душу та притулився до них.

Леонард кусав нижню губу, дивлячись, як залишки річкового багна спливають у каналізацію. Готуючись до сьогоднішнього дня, він розривався між збудженням та розпачем, розуміючи, що правильне враження, справлене на визначного героя Імперії, може стати його білетом до Академії, але не знаючи, як же вразити своїм медичним генієм людину, що більше розуміється на тактиці та бійках.

Але зараз він, відчувши виразний поштовх передчуття, докинув клепки, що є набагато простіший спосіб продемонструвати свою хитрість та винахідливість. 

Хапаючи тугі струмені води, що бризкала навколо нього, він припинив намиватися, щоб з захопленням помилуватися власним гарним тілом, дбайливо влагодженим протягом першого курсу в «Оле Місс». Зміни, спричинені суворою дієтою та легкоатлетичними вправами, все ще залишалися для нього незвичними, тіло було ніби чужим, він вивчав його, водячи пальцями по сухорлявим м’язам під гладенькою шкірою.

З іншого боку, ця засмагла, бездоганна плоть була тим, що Леонард знав дуже добре. Врешті решт, він сам створив її такою.

\+ + +

Агонізатори були невід’ємною частиною домобуду у багатьох сім’ях Імперії, але Маккоїв рід належав до старої крові та традиційно ставився до виховання. Тож Леонард скуштував батога та ременя, як і будь-який інший юний Маккой. Рани від цих засобів виховання були досить болючими, і він дотепер не міг позбутися відчуття власного безсилля та спогадів про глузливе батькове обличчя, рано познайомившись з кривавими смугами на спині, відчуттям батога, що гуляє по худющим сідницям і стегнам та розписує їх шар за шаром, поки він закушує губи, щоб стримати зойки. Перші спроби скористатися старим дідовим шкірним регенератором вийшли досить незграбними, але він досить швидко навчився зводити нанівець наслідки покарань, набувши неабиякого, хоча й важкого, досвіду в науці болю та крові. Це було ніби гра з його дитячими кубиками — збудувати вежу та зруйнувати її одним недбалим рухом.

Коли батько висік його наступного разу, він тієї ж ночі знищив регенератором кожну подряпину, та зранку тинявся по дому напівголий, зловтішаючись виглядом власної недоторканої шкіри.

Батько здичавів та побив його ще жорстокіше, ніж напередодні, а потім замкнув на горищі на три дні — строк, достатній, щоб свіжі рани перетворилися на рубці. Це була прикра помилка з його боку, бо мало що Леонарду подобалося більше, ніж виклики, що поставали перед його розумом. Невдовзі він покращив свої навички до того, що зміг видалити усі старі шрами взагалі. Важка та неприємна процедура — видалення глибоких шарів шкіри та регенерація плоті, але варта зусиль, і то дуже. З безсильної мстивості батько повторював цей фарс ще кілька разів, доки його лють на tabula rasa [3], на яку перетворився його син, не поступилася — надто пізно — стриманому схваленню.

До свого чотирнадцятиріччя Леонард виявив, що досяг успіху у будь-яких спеціальних дисциплінах, що тільки міг забажати.

Знайома образа ворухнулася під його чудовою шкірою, розбуджена думкою, що він може спаплюжити своє життя тихою цивільною медичною практикою. Батьків образ був невимовно слабкий, просто бліда тінь перед спадщиною Гораціо Маккоя, головного хірурга Імперії; він аж ніяк не був тим батьком, якого Леонард хотів би мати — таким, як Гораціо, або як Кристофер Пайк, якщо вже про це мова. Командер був ще молодий, але сповнений амбіцій та беззаперечної владності. Краплі його прихильності було б достатньо, щоб витягнути Леонарда к бісу з Саванни. 

Порівняно з такою людиною, як командер Пайк, з Девіда Маккоя був батько, як із кози танцюрист. 

Нарешті задоволений власною чистотою, Леонард закрив кран та витерся, висушуючи сплутане мокре волосся, що обліпило його шию, й наперед смакуючи той день, коли він як новобранець зможе начхати на бажання матері та вкоротити його до більш розумної довжини. Розмріявшись, він ковзнув поглядом по розкладеному на столі одягу: костюм, сорочка та вибрана командером краватка чекали на нього. 

Зненацька в нього в голові клацнуло, й він усвідомив, що, розгубившись через присутність Пайка у своїй кімнаті, забув дістати свіжу білизну з нижньої шухляди. 

Ба невдовзі ця проблема перетворилася в його голові на початок блискучого плану. Часу на підготовку було обмаль — з холу першого поверху, де юрмилися гості, вже линув галас. Але він точно знав, що має робити.

\+ + +

Тепле відчуття самовдоволення тліло глибоко у Леонардових грудях на протязі усього часу, що зайняли коктейлі у саду та довгий й нудний парадний обід, накритий на вулиці під широким тентом. Його надії живив ще й пустий стілець зліва, на якому мала сидіти дівуля Дарнелл. Він відчув, що кревні вимоги гідного мар’яжу та продовження роду через купу дітлахів полишили його плечі, він вивільнився з-під п’яти великого старого півдня, залишившись безтурботним та легковажним.

 _Воля_ — на відстані простягнутої руки. Його план втечі сидів за головним столом, виблискуючи золотом у каштанових кучерях та дратуючи Леонардові очі, спраглі дещо іншого, ніж запропоновані обідні страви. 

Молодий порівняно з іншими гостями за головним столом, командер був найяскравішим, найвиразнішим з усіх. Він одяг форму Імперського Флоту, що своїм чорним кольором вирізнялася поміж легковажних нарядів інших гостей. Золоті шнури на плечах та манжетах виблискували на тлі чорної тканини особливо яскраво, як і церемоніальна зброя, що її Пайк вдяг попри ледь стримуване незадоволення батька. Один довгий ніж висів на поясі, ближче до стегна, а інший Пайк заткнув за високу халяву своїх сяючих черевиків. Поки вони їли за своїми столами, Леонард не міг бачити ці леза, але його внутрішній зір прикипів до них, зачарований гострим відчуттям небезпеки, що вони обіцяли.

Після того, як прибрали десерт, Леонард прослизнув до будинку й далі, через хол дістався до бару та більярдної, легко загубившись у метушні слуг, що прибирали столи, поки гості вставали з-за столів й простували до моріжку. Пообідні напої готували в спеціальному барі під бельведером, але Леонард був певен, що може приготувати набагато кращий м’ятний джулеп з тих інгредієнтів, що знайде сам. Він робив його для батька з того часу, як став достатньо дорослим, щоб тримати барного товкачика. 

Сім хвилин потому він покинув будинок, тримаючи в забілених, підсолоджених та липких пальцях тацю з двома порціями напою у традиційних срібних кубках. Його серце підскочило від хвилювання, коли він нарешті розгледів Пайка — темний силует з краю лінивого натовпу, що розповзався з обіднього намету. Очі його звузилися, коли він побачив, що Пайк зайнятий з тією балакучою коровою, Лісбет Ламарш. Чарівність та виключна файність зробили з Лісбет в Атланті силу, з якою було необхідно рахуватися. Нею захоплювалися, її жадали, особливо… Авжеж.

Він з полегшенням попрямував не до Пайка та Лісбет, а до своєї кузини Міри, що сиділа, гарненька, наодинці, розвалившись на розгорнутому до моріжку обідньому стільці, спираючись ліктями на стіл. Її витончені пальчики роздратовано снували у повітрі.  
— Авжеж ти маєш підійти до неї.

Міра мотнула головою, її темно-руде волосся мазнуло його по обличчю.  
— Що ти верзеш, Леонарде? — спитала вона крижаним голосом, що аж ніяк не пасував до побоювання, що раптом спалахнуло у неї в очах.  
Леонард стенув плечима у відповідь, кинувши через її плече погляд на парочку, що теревенила. 

— Вона неймовірна, — докинув він.  
— Вона зайнята, — Міра спробувала надути мініатюрні вуста, обернувшись, щоб прослідкувати за Леонардовим поглядом. 

— Та хіба це зайнята? — він по-дружньому нахилився ближче, поклавши руку на Мірине тендітне плече. — Ну ж бо, дорогенька, ти ж без сумніву чула, що командер віддає перевагу чоловікам. Та всі це знають.

Перебільшення чи ні — його репліка визвала бажану реакцію. Зі свого спостережного пункту біля Міри він побачив, як від обурення порожевіли мочки її вух та бундючно звелися вузькі плечі. Але також він побачив проблиск надії на її юному обличчі.  
— Авжеж я в курсі, — сказала вона зі слабким смішком, і Леонард солодко підхихикнув у відповідь. 

— То якого біса ти чекаєш?

Міра глянула на нього косо, роздумливо, перш ніж дозволити розповзтися власній солодкій посмішці.  
— Ти, Леонард, — сказала вона ніжно. — Трохи занадто милий, для твого ж власного добра.  
Вона потягнулася та закарбувала неквапливий родинний поцілунок у куточку його губ, перш ніж підвестися, розгладити невидимі зморшки на платті та попростувати моріжком до Пайка та Лісбет. 

З лоскотним почуттям задоволення він спостерігав, як Міра акуратно втрутилася між парочкою. Так, погодився він, доки Міра вела Лісбет до посадок азалій у західному куті, що нудотно пахли; рука Лісбет, прикрашена коштовностями, лежала на Мириній спині. Так, я дуже милий хлопець. Абсолютний, трясця його матері, любчик.

Кузина зробила свою роботу, тож Леонард попростував до Пайка так швидко, як тільки міг, щоб не розплескати напої на своїй таці. 

— Чи можу я запропонувати вам випити, сер? 

Пайк кивнув та м’яко посміхнувся.  
— Все думав, коли ж ти трапишся мені знову, — сказав він, беручи срібного кубка, що Леонард подав йому, не чекаючи подальших уточнень, та мовчки сунув тацю слузі, що проходив повз них, перш ніж сьорбнути власного напою. Другий гарний ковток придав йому мужності, щоб зі свого добре розробленого арсеналу світських бесід вибрати тему для початку розмови. 

— Сподіваюся, вам сподобався десерт, — сказав він недбало, розфокусованим поглядом старанно виказуючи незацікавленість. Він пропустив момент, коли вираз обличчя Пайка змінився, супроводжуваний іронічним смішком. 

— Ця дурнувата репліка поширена тільки у вашій родині, чи по всій бісовій Джорджії? 

— По всьому бісовому Півдні, напевне, — Леонард ризикнув кинути погляд на Пайка, з полегшенням виявивши, що він скоріш втішений, ніж незадоволений. З радістю він побачив, що Пайк зробив перший ковток напою, кінчиком язика підібравши краплину з нижньої губи. Леонард стиснув власного кубка щільніше. 

— Дуже добре, — відзначив Пайк великодушно, та Леонард розквітнув. Напій був не просто пересічно добрим. Сахару в ньому було рівно стільки, щоб компенсувати гостроту бурбону, а все загалом було відмінно поєднано смаком свіжої садової м’яти, дбайливо потовченої, щоб не пошкодити листя.

Це був бездоганно збалансований напій, смак якого легко маскував сліди контрабандних оріонських феромонів, що їх Леонард підсипав до Пайкового кубка. 

— Якщо з вас досить світських теревенів, сер, — ввічливо сказав Леонард, нервово та хижо облизнувши губи. — Я можу показати вам кінські стайні. В нас є декілька переможців дербі, якщо ви в курсі. 

— Так, твоя мати розповіла мені про це дуже детально, — але по тону Пайка було ясно, що він згодний. Його очі виблискували завуальованим інтересом. Леонард дослідив, що предки Пайка вийшли з Мохаве й утримували власні стайні протягом кількох поколінь. — Але валяй, показуй. 

Леонард мав надію, що в стайнях буде тихо (а, бажано, і порожньо), але виявилося, що його вищезгадана хвалькувата родителька дуже хотіла показати чистокровних призових скакунів якнайбільшій кількості гостей. Розчарований, але упертий Леонард знайшов їм відносно відлюдне місце у протилежному кутку паддоку, на паркані. З нього їм було видно, як на втіху невеличкий, але поступово зростаючій юрмі гостей найкращі спеціалісти виводили алюром четвірку лідерів перегонів. Леонард впізнав Джейсона Еббота, що провів свою Тару, та зашарівся, коли той спіймав його погляд та скоса глипнув на Пайка. 

— Гарні конячки, — ніжно сказав Пайк, з професійним інтересом пильно стежачи за виїждженням. — Дуже слухняні. 

— Авжеж, сер. 

Леонард відчув, що командер повернув свій погляд до нього, та, доки він коливався, чи не буде занадто зухвалим зробити те саме, його тіло відповіло на погляд миттєво, витягнувши довгі кінцівки, та розлігшись на паркані, щоб якнайкраще продемонструвати під костюмом свою худорляву статуру. Він побачив, що Джейсон припинив виїждження, щоб роздивитись його краще, та самовдоволено нагородив себе лінивою посмішкою.

— Цікаво, — провадив Пайк далі замислено. — Чи тільки коней так плекають у цьому краї, що вони стають такі… покірні? 

Тремтіння прошило Леонардів хребет, ніби хімічний опік припалив спину.  
— Вони знають, як слухатися наказів, — обережно погодився він. — Та вони також ще й мужні. Жоден з цих коней не здасться без боротьби.  
Намагаючись не ворушитись, Леонард почув, як Пайк всмоктав повітря через стиснену горлянку та повільно видихнув з ледь помітним стогоном.  
— Ті не відповів на моє запитання, — сказав він з натиском. 

Леонард примусив свій мозок нашвидку переглянути їх коротку бесіду та ясно вишкірився.  
— Ви не питали. 

— Ти ба, язикатий малий засранцю! — сильна рука Пайка схопила його за біцепс та зісмикнула з паркану, порушивши його рівновагу та збовтавши питво. Похитнувшись, він тільки-но спромігся звестися на ноги, коли Пайк штовхнув його та притис до дерев’яного стовпа, утримуючи точним захватом та безпомилково розташованим коліном. За такої дистанції між ними, Леонард був певен, жоден з присутніх у паддоку спостерігачів нічого підозрілого не помітить у сірому світлі сутінків.  
— Дай тоді відповідь ось на що: мі ще й досі розмовляємо про тих клятих коней, чи ні?  
Гарчання Пайка та його гарячий подих шарпнули Леонарда по вуху. Щоб опанувати себе, він був вимушений заплющити очі та з силою стиснути паркан пальцями вільної руки.  
— Ні, сер, — глухо відповів він. — Авжеж не про коней. 

— Хороший хлопчик, — і Леонард мало не застогнав уголос, коли рука стиснула його біцепс сильніше, до болю. Пайк нахилився до нього, щоб — шляк би його трафив — жадібно втягнути його запах, без сумніву вловивши дух бісерного знервованого поту через тонкий льон костюму. — То скажи мені, де я маю тебе взяти. Якесь місце, де нікому навіть не спаде на думку тебе шукати.

—Г-гай, — вирішив Леонард, мотнувши головою у напрямку дикого зарослого гаю, що тулився по кутах Маккоєвих володінь. Це було не так зручно та комфортно, ніж тягти Пайка до каретника чи стаєнь, але набагато уособленіше. Товстий листяний шар та нічна капелія тварин і комах поглинуть будь-які звуки сексу…  
Він різко зашипів, відчувши на шиї доторк холодного металу та розліпив очі. Командер шкірився над ним, піднісши келих до губ, щоб зробити добрячий ковток. 

— Ти зарано збудився, — брутально докинув Пайк, й Леонард зашарівся, зрозумівши, що нишком почав тертися проти стовпа. Його хіть бігла далеко попереду подій. — На випадок, якщо ти не хочеш, щоб я виїбав тебе біля цього стовпа, прямо тут і зараз, вважаю, що тобі час ворушити ногами.

На одну запаморочливу мить Леонард уявив це собі, перш, ніж відмовитися від спокусливої думки та зробити, що йому наказано. Стайні були останньою ознакою цивілізації в маєтку Маккоїв, просто за ними починався ліс. Пітьма, що чаїлася між древніми дубами та сплутаним плющем, поглинула їх — спочатку Леонарда, що чув позаду, зовсім поряд, тріск сухого гілля під підборами важких командерових черевиків. Віддалені звуки післяобідніх розваг зійшли нанівець. Призупинившись на галявині біля струмку, щоб поглянути на землі, які він так добре знав, Леонард зробив тонізуючий ковток м’ятного джулепу.  
— Йди сюди, — міцна рука шарпнула його за лікоть, обернувши навколо власної осі так різко, що срібний кубок випав з пальців та покотився по землі. Витріщившись через плече на Пайка, Леонард побачив, що той все ще стискає у руці свій напій. Втративши мову, він спостерігав, як Пайк спустошив кубок, кинув його і притягнув Леонарда для поцілунку.  
Незважаючи на переможне полегшення, Леонардові стало соромно. Він мав багатий досвід поцілунків, але цей геть перевершив його найбільш вражаючі досягнення. Холодний струмінь солодкого алкоголю, що зненацька пролився йому до рота, шокував його. Мозок відчайдушно запрацював, у паніці намагаючись обчислити ймовірність отруєння оріонським афродизіаком завдяки ковтку напою. Все, що він зміг вигадати — це розкрити губи, дозволяючи їхнім язикам сплітатися та ковзати цілком за ініціативою Пайка. Більша частина джулепу неохайно потекла з кутиків його губ, але він перестав докоряти собі за незграбність, коли Пайк, відсторонившись, припинив просвердлювати його язиком, щоб злизати липкі сліди з його підборіддя. Замашні, широкі рухи його язика, як й низьке гарчання, що виривалося з його грудей, були по-скотинному чуттєвими. Командер швидко та різко дихав, уся його стримана гідність пішла на марне.  
Він навертів краватку Леонарда на руку, щоб підтягнути його поближче й зібрати краплини напою з його шиї.  
— На коліна, хлопчисько, — прогарчав він.  
Відчуваючи, як його тягнуть за краватку донизу, і як доречно коліна стали слабкими, Леонард упав на землю, жорстку, нерівну, що дуже добре відчувалася через тонкий льон штанів. 

Заплющивши очі, Леонард дозволив командеру притиснути себе лицем до його паху. Він міг щокою відчувати член крізь формені брюки, який він був твердий та гарячий. Феромони, без сумніву, зробили свою справу. Пайк міцно затиснув у руці його довге волосся, тож він повернув лице та прослідкував губами форму його збудженого члена, а потім з голоднім скімленням запустив зуби у натягнуту тканину, всміхнувшись, коли Пайк засичав.  
— Ти до біса впевнений у собі, чи не так? — відсапувався Пайк, очі його яскраво блищали. — Дозволив незнайомцеві потягти себе у хащі… Ти не думав, що я можу просто виїбати тебе у файний рот та втопити у струмку? 

«Авжеж, думав», — знущально промайнуло у Леонардовій голові. Начебто від думки про можливу небезпеку він не тинявся весь вечір зі стояком. Заради перестороги він дозволив своїй руці нібито ненавмисне опинитися біля виблискуючої начищеної правої халяви Пайка, поряд з рукояттю потайного кортика. Леонард не квапився її хапати, але у разі чого…

Тверде коліно вдарило Леонарда в груди, і він повалився у багно, удар відібрав подих та, частково, свідомість. Він слабко бухикнув, інстинктивно підтягуючи коліна до живота, але Пайк швидко навис над ним, розвів колінами його стегна та притиснув зап’ястки до землі. Змусивши себе подивитись Пайкові в обличчя, Леонард навіть десь заспокоївся, побачивши на його вустах посмішку. Лякаючу й дику посмішку. 

— Гарна спроба, синку, ти майже встиг.

Леонард здригнувся від невимовного задоволення, почувши цей натяк на комплімент. Командер ліг на нього, збуджено потерся своїм пахом та вкрив горлянку поцілунками, від яких напевне залишаться синці. Леонард корчився від жаги, коли Пайк здирав з нього сорочку й краватку. Відчувши, що його руки вільні, він пестив тіло Пайка, тягнувся до нього невпевнено та відчайдушно, щоб знов відчути силу його рук і плечей, впускаючи тремтячі схлипування, почуваючи цю силу під пальцями.  
Потягнувши руків’я сорочки та піджаку, Пайк змусив його відірватися від цього заняття. Одяг Леонарда був недбало відкинутий, а Пайк вже просувався до його брючного ременя. Маккой сіпнувся, стискаючи стегна й одночасно намагаючись відсторонитися, коли бігунець змійки подряпав чутливу шкіру його збудженого прутня. Мимовільна спекотна хвиля сорому залила його обличчя, коли над ним роздався низький, непристойний смішок Пайка. 

— Не зустрівся сьогодні з білизною, га? 

Жорсткі пальці схопили його член та лінькувато стиснули. 

— Неслухняний хлопчисько, — і Пайк узяв його прутня в рот, вбираючи його на всю довжину, швидко та безжально ковзаючи по ньому язиком. Він смоктав з силою, подарувавши Леонардові декілька приголомшливих митей, коли час сповільнювався та зупинявся, а потім його губи зісковзнули з члена зі смачним чмоканням. Леонард підскиглював, важко дихаючи: навіть це коротке знайомство було негайно оцінено їм, як найкращий мінет в його житті, включаючи будь-який з тих, на яких вправлявся Джейсон Еббот. 

Пайк стягнув з нього штани, черевики та шкарпетки, доки Леонард валявся отетерілий, тремтячий, вражений насолодою, що випала йому мимохідь, з покорою ганчір’яної ляльки дозволяючи Пайкові задрати вгору та зігнути у колінах його ноги. Усе ж таки він очікував дещо більшого, ніж бути складеним навпіл та видраним без усілякого жалю. Зненацька Пайк відпустив його ноги (вони жвакнулися на вологу теплу землю) й підвівся. Збентежений, Леонард сперся на лікті, збираючись підвестися слідом. 

— Аніруш, — підбором черевика Пайк застережно притиснув його плече. Задихнувшись від різкого болю, Леонард слухняно закивав, влягаючись горілиць на лісову устілку й дивлячись, як Пайк здирає з себе мундир з високим комірцем й добре підігнану до фігури чорну сорочку. Навіть у темряві під деревами його тулуб, здавалося, вбирав усе світло, що просочувалося крізь листя та сяяв блідістю, звичайною для людини, що проводить багато часу у космічних перельотах. Його груди надималися, він дихав глибоко й швидко, доки зривав з себе ремінь з піхвами й судомно розстібував штани. Леонард облизнувся, мимовільно пестячи себе, коли опуклість на ширінці припинила заважати його зусиллям та переповнений кров’ю член нарешті з’явився на очі.  
Ця його метушня з власним прутнем привернула увагу Пайка,й він, мружачись, поглянув униз, на свій трофей.  
— От курво, — прохрипів він. — Ти лишень подивися на себе…  
Він завалився на Леонарда, не стягнувши власні штани до кінця. Жорстка тканина флотської форми подряпала ніжну шкіру з внутрішньої сторони його стегон, коли Пайк гарячково потерся об нього. Суха та гаряча важкість його збудженого члена викликала у Леонарда дивне відчуття на межі між задоволенням та незручністю. Зуби знов знайшли його горлянку, пальці вимогливо ковзали по губах, та Леонард запобігливо відкрив рота та обсмоктав їх, підкоряючись відданому пошепки наказу.  
Змочені в слині пальці прокралися між його ногами, й Леонард затамував подих, вдивляючись — дуже зблизька — в обличчя командера, коли перший палець легко ковзнув усередину.  
— А ти вже готовий, — прокоментував Пайк м’яко, й Леонард зойкнув, коли до першого пальця приєднався другий. — Чи то ти так прагнув бути виїбаним, а чи може хтось вже побував тут сьогодні…

Леонард застогнав, розводячи стегна якнайширше та насаджуючись на Пайкову руку, що просувалася всередині.

— Ні, нікого… Ніхто…

Пайк зловісно засміявся, виймаючи пальці та хватаючи його за стегна, щоб розвести ще ширше. 

— І чому я повинен тобі вірити? Така паскудна сучка як ти… Закладаюся, що ти не соромливий незайманець, га?

Може Пайк і був правий щодо його давно втраченої незайманості, але навіть сьогоднішні обережні приготування не позбавили його від раптового й болісного відчуття, що його зараз розірве — Пайк засадив йому по саме руків’я. Леонард мимоволі різко зойкнув, й рука командера ляснула його по губах, заглушивши зрадницький шум.

 

— Ш-ш-ш… Ти-ихо… Все, маленький, все… — заспокійливо мурмотів Пайк, нашіптуючи солодкі нісенітниці, поки Леонард намагався опанувати себе, глибоко дихаючи носом та зморгуючи сльози. — Мій солодкий… Ти ж не хочеш, щоб нас хтось тут знайшов, чи не так? 

Леонард ствердно покрутив головою, глибоко вдихаючи густе повітря весняної ночі. Пайк забрав руку з його рота, підтяг його ближче, обійнявши сильними руками за плечі й зробив декілька довгих, пекучих поштовхів, кожній з яких видобував з Леонарда болісній стогін. Боляче було його хребту від завернутих на вуха ніг, боліла спина, що її качали по багнюці, гілкам та гострим камінцям, залишаючи подряпини на його голій шкірі. Руки Пайка, що, немов лещата, стискали його плечі, видавалися серед усього цього жаданим прихистком, й Леонард простогнав з вдячністю, коли Пайк, залишаючи його насадженим на свій прутень, сів навпочіпки, всадовивши його, обдертого та брудного, собі на коліна. 

— Я знаю, що тобі це подобається, — ніби якийсь секрет прошепотів Пайк йому на вухо. — Покажи... Покажи мені, як ти полюбляєш, щоб тебе дерли. 

Його великі долоні охопили гострі кісточки Леонардових стегон, задаючи ритм, якому він не міг опиратися, зрозумівши, що від нього вимагається: підніматися та опускатися на стегнах, рухаючись на члені, що стирчав, мов кам’яний. Щось у цьому зміненому куті легенько шпигонуло його задоволенням глибоко зсередини, змушуючи шукати цього відчуття знову й знову, об’їжджаючи командера з усією моторністю, на яку він був здатний. 

Але як тільки він націлився допомогти собі з власною безпорадною ерекцією, як Пайк полишив його стегна, перехопив його руки та звів їх за спиною. Леонард зойкнув від болю, коли Пайк мало не стовк його плесни, затиснувши їх в одній руці, а іншою вхопив його за шию. Навіть без доторків член Леонарда дедалі сильніше збуджувався від тертя проти їх тіл. Пайк жорстоко вишкірився, стиснувши свого полоненого якнайміцніше. 

— То ось що тобі треба, — прохрипів він та підтягнув Леонарда за шию ближче до себе, щоб залишити на грудях сліди укусів. Коли його зуби знайшли сосок, Леонард заволав уголос та безладно засмикався у пайкових руках. 

— Так, — благав він, жадібно хапаючи повітря, не в змозі віддихатись через стиснуту горлянку. Це лякало його, неймовірно нерозсудливого зараз, зовсім на так, як повинно було б. — Так, сер... будь ласка…

Через хіть, що сповнювала його, Леонард навіть не був певен, на що саме він благає, та Пайк відповів низьким хриплим стогоном, відпустив його шию та намацав Леонардів прутень, вже наскрізь змоклий. Одного поруху пальців було достатньо, щоб Леонард безпорадно скінчив — з головою, закинутою назад, спраглими повітря легенями, судомно здригаючись кожним м’язом від задоволення, яке ніби полишило його без шкіри й обідраним до кісток. Він почув здригання та здавлений стогін оргазму Пайка, що скінчив просто в нього — друга гаряча хвиля омила його зсередини.

Кінчаючи, Пайк вкусив його до крові, та Леонард майже не відчув цього за хвилею задоволення, що повільно відкочувалась. Із лінивою покорою він облизав пальці, що Пайк встромив в його розтулені вуста, все ще не відпускаючи. Тиск, що він його відчував у попереку, нікуди не дівся після оргазму; навпаки, як він усвідомив, звиваючись, то була Пайкова ерекція. Ефект препарату ще не скінчився.  
Зіщулившись від болю, що стиха проступав крізь насолоду, Леонард почав потроху виповзати з Пайкових обіймів; та, коли він вже майже вивільнився, Пайк застережливо рикнув та сіпнув його за плече. Від болю в роздратованому анусі та потрощених в жорстокому кулаку зап’ястках перед його очима вибухнула невеличка наднова.

Він нервово всмоктав повітря, намагаючись опанувати паніку. Навіть у найбільших лабораторних дозах оріонські феромони випаровувалися після другого оргазму; тож він впорається, бо мусить.

— Такий до біса гарний… — Пайк вдивлявся в нього виблискуючими від наркотиків та жаги очима. — Не знаю, що ти зі мною зробив, але ж, курво… 

Він напав на Леонарда з липким від м’яти та бурбону поцілунком. Долаючи переляк, Леонард відповів, заплутуючись язиком у найнепристойніший спосіб, який зміг видобути з попереднього, отриманого у стайнях, досвіду. 

— Дозвольте відсмоктати вам, сер, — попросив він так солодко, як тільки спромігся, шепочучи у самісінькі Пайкови вуста. Майбутній доктор у ньому зіщулився від думки про таку негігієнічну річ, але якого біса! Він мав антибіотики, а від самого уявлення, що Пайк ще раз віддрючить його дупу, його трусило від букету почуттів, що їх він волів би не досліджувати надто пильно.

Пайк криво всміхнувся йому в рота. 

— Що, нам трішечки боляче?

Леонард завагався, прикусюючи розпухлу від поцілунків нижню губу.

— Чи не так, кицю? — з немилосердним глузуванням у голосі.  
Пайк вхопив Леонарда за волосся та задрав йому голову. Шматочки неба поміж дубовим листям були тьмяні, він не помітив жодної зірки. — Тобі вже досить, ні?

Леонард зухвало та вперто мотнув головою.

— Чудово, — Пайк зіштовхнув його з колін, знову розпластавши на землі. Раптова відсутність члену всередині його змучених сідниць залишила Леонарда надто відкритим і прикро самотнім. Він навіть відчув якесь збочене полегшення, коли гаряче дихання торкнулося його карку, а жорстокі руки змусили звестися на коліна й лікті. Стегна сіпнулися, коли Пайк прохромив його знову з силою, що повалила обох на землю. Леонард застогнав — певною мірою від болю, але здебільшого від нового сплеску збудження, відчуваючи тепло Пайкових грудей на своїй спині, а його пальці — у своєму волоссі. 

— Твої червоні вуста, — простогнав Пайк, скручуючи йому шию та безжально вгризаючись в опухлу нижню губу. — Ти виглядаєш так розпусно, що будь-хто здогадається, чим ти тут займався…

Леонард розтулив вуста ширше, намагаючись вловити язиком губи Пайка, та заскиглив від розчарування, коли той, вкусивши його наостанок, відсторонився. 

— І що подумають про свого гарного хлопчика твої батьки, — Пайк задихався, виштовхуючи кожне слово разом з порухом стегон. – Твій татко так розлютиться, що розкладе тебе на колінах просто тут, у садку, та відшмагає при всіх. 

Попри безпорадну жагу, Леонард огризнувся, коли невдоволене обличчя батька зринуло у його сповненій насолодою свідомості. 

— Та пішов ти, — відрізав він та зойкнув, коли Пайк жбурнув його на землю, ляснув по сідницях та встромив ще безжальніше, ніж перед тим.

— З іншого боку, він вочевидь не навчив тебе добре поводитися, — провадив Пайк, стискаючи його волосся та вдавлюючи обличчям у липку від пролитого питва землю. — Здається, я маю це зробити власноруч… Притягти тебе до твоєї кімнати, перекинути через коліно та лупцювати ці тісні сіднички, доки ти будеш лементувати та благати мене припинити. А поки ти будеш пхинькати, як сучка, я прив’яжу тебе до того гарненького хлопчачого ліжечка та заткну тобі пельку своїм хріном… Буду драти тебе, як забажаю, доки ти не вивчиш свого місця, ти, маленьке брудне…стерво…

Начебто звіддаля Леонард відчув свій другий оргазм, який вичавило з нього жорстким тертям члена проти ґрунту, і це знову підштовхнуло командера до власного оргазму. Його крутило та трусило від самовдоволеної втіхи, він обм’як, розпластався на землі, безтурботний, а потім міцні руки перекотили його горілиць: байдуже, що старезне коріння неприємно вп’ялося в куприк. Він спромігся тільки зітхнути, ледачо і тихо, коли відчув, як великий палець торкається його щоки, витираючи бруд так деінде сльозу. 

Рука зупинилася, лягла теплою вагою на щоку.

— Ти навіть не здригнувся, — голос Пайка був тихим від подиву.

Леонард повів плечима, не розплющуючи очей.

— А мав?

— Більшість хлопців вчинили б саме так.

— Я не більшість.

Тепер він був у цьому переконаний — навіть впевненіший, ніж раніше. Доклавши деяких зусиль, Леонард розплющив очі, вловивши крізь вологі вії тінь якогось неясного почуття, що промайнуло обличчям Пайка. 

— Ти — це справді щось інше, — сказав він, здається, навіть із крихтою захоплення. — Мав би тримати тебе прип’ятим до ліжка у вільний час в Академії. У іншому випадку від тебе нічого, крім неприємностей, не дочекаєшся. 

Очі Леонарда розширилися від здивування, коли значення Пайкових слів просочилося в його затьмарену хіттю голову.

— То ви спонсоруєте мій вступ до Академії?

Пайк завагався, його губи розкрилися, вочевидь, його розум блискавично шукав рішення. Зрозуміло, Пайк не збирався розповідати по це так скоро, але радість трохи зігріла виснаженого Леонарда своїм сяйвом.

— Хтось повинен був це зробити, — нарешті відповів Пайк. Він провів великим пальцем вздовж підборіддя, торкнувся розслаблених надією губ Леонарда, і палець прослизнув йому у рот. 

— Перед обідом я дивився твої бали. Я не дурний, щоб не взяти тебе під крильце, перш ніж хтось мене випередить. До того ж, — додав він із неприємною усмішкою. — Хтось мав урятувати твою симпатичну дупу від усіх бажаючих її натовкти. А твій рот без сумніву благає, щоб його виїбли.

— Ну, маєте лишень пояснити, що мої сідниці і рот належать вам, і вже не доведеться через це хвилюватися, — манірно протягнув Леонард.

Він майже не вірив, що йому пощастило, коли зробив недолугу спробу сісти. Але рука Пайка ухопила його за шию та змусила впасти на спину. Рука стискала, і він знервовано ковтав повітря під цим натиском. 

— Попереджаю вперше та востаннє, — суворо сказав Пайк.

Він трохи розслабив руку, але сила в чіпких пальцях відчувалася.

— Мені належатимуть не тільки ці сідниці і рот, що так солодко відсмоктує, а набагато більше. Ти весь станеш моїм, у всіх сенсах, які зможе вигадати твій кмітливий маленький мозок. Я навіть призначу тебе моїм персональним лікарем, коли отримаю підвищення і стану капітаном — якщо ти справді вундеркінд у медичній царині, як це стверджує твоя справа. В Академії впроваджено високі стандарти, але мої ще вищі. Будь розумником, виконуй усі мої накази — і я гарантую, що всі твої потреби задовольню. — Його очі звузилися, а пальці смикнулися. — Якщо розчаруєш мене, або зробиш дурну помилку, то я тебе покараю. Але зрадиш — і я жбурну тебе вовкам.

Виклик, захист, обіцянка міцної руки, що вестиме його,— це все, про що колись мріяв Леонард, чого жадав.

— Я розумію, — видихнув він ледь чутно крізь стиснуту пальцями горлянку. Він глибоко втягнув вкрай потрібний ковток повітря, коли Пайк звільнив його; був насторожі і поводився набагато серйозніше, коли Пайк умостився на землі, підтягнувши коліно до грудей і байдуже торкаючись ножа за халявою. Тиша, що запанувала між ними, відчувалася наче угода, яку Леонард сподівався укласти назавжди. 

Не зводячи з Командера обережного погляду, Леонард витягнув із купи мертвого листя, що лежало тут ще з торішньої зими, свій піджак, понишпорив у внутрішніх кишенях і знайшов гіпошприц.

— От, ну ж бо, — він простягнув руку до Пайкової шиї і зойкнув, відчувши відлуння здобреного болем збудження, коли Пайк блискавично вхопив чутливий зап'ясток. 

— Якого дідька ти робиш? — сталеві пальці Пайка повільно стискали кісточки зап’ястку, але Леонард опирався, уперто виборюючи контроль над гіпошприцом.

— Даю вам антидот, — видавив він крізь зімкнені щелепи та нову жагу, що скрадалася хребтом вгору. Брутальне ставлення залишить на ньому купу синців, але вперше Леонард навіть не подумав про дерма-регенератор. 

— Антидот, — очі Пайка, закам’янілі та небезпечні, звузилися. — Навіщо?

— Щоб скасувати побічні ефекти афродизіака, який я додав у ваш напій, — на обличчі Леонарда засяяла впевнена посмішка. — Той, що дав вам змогу виїбати мене двічі поспіль. Не варто дякувати, до речі. Але якщо я не дам вам оце…

— Тоді що? — різко запитав Пайк, невесело регочучи. — Плануєш вбити мене, хлопчисько?

— Звісно ні, — така ідея змусила Леонарда подумки здригнутися. Якщо не брати до уваги його невдаху-батька, добра репутація родини Маккой була занадто важливою, щоб виносити трупи з вечірок у садочку біля родинної садиби. Мати йому б ніколи не пробачила. Він кволо помахав гіпошприцом, стиснутим у занімілих пальцях, щоб привернути увагу Пайка.

— Похідні оріонських феромонів дуже сильні, але вони нейтралізують вироблення тестостерону у чоловіків — за наростаючою шкалою. Це відбувається дуже повільно, але через шість місяців у вас би вже ніколи не встав.

Пайк подивився на нього скоса, моторошно мовчазний, потім посміхнувся.

— Виявляється, найкраще, що вигадав обдарований медик-підліток, — це зробити так, щоб мій відросток зів’яв, — пробуркотів він, не без здивування. — Якась ница помста, тобі не здається?

— Страхування, — виправив Леонард.

— То чи не зарано ти почав діяти?

— Було б зарано, якби я ввів вам усі три дози одночасно.

Пайк схилив голову набік, його посмішка розквітла з новою силою. 

— Гадаю, ти навіть розклад підготував, коли треба впорснути ці дві дози? — він зверхньо зітхнув у відповідь на короткий кивок Леонарда, звільнив зап'ясток і навіть вимогливо нахилився вперед, підставляючи шию під прудке жало гіпошприца. 

— Перша — це знак доброї волі, — пояснив Леонард, хвиля зухвалості підштовхнула його вперед, і він осідлав стегна Пайка із задоволенням, що можна було порівняти лише з гордістю та радістю, які він відчував у той день, коли вперше осідлав коня. — Другу дозу отримаєте, коли доправите документи про моє зарахування — авжеж, особисто.

Він напружив виснажені стегна, притискаючись до живота Пайка і рухаючись, не приховуючи намірів. 

— Останню дозу отримаєте, коли мене офіційно зарахують у лави медичного корпусу. 

— Так скоро? — Пайк поклав долоню на вигин сідниць і міцно стиснув. — Ти певен, що хочеш віддати ці сідниці та гарненький рот у мою власність, не маючи жодного важеля проти свого хазяїна? 

Леонард зіщулився, почувши загрозу у питанні Пайка.

— Ще б пак, — видихнув він, зойкнувши, коли Пайк загарчав у відповідь і пропхнув два пальці назад, у слизьку від сперми дірку. 

Цього важеля йому буде достатньо.

— У ту мить, коли я отримаю останню дозу, все це належатиме мені, — пальці Пайка в ньому рухалися повільно і розслаблено, сперма витікала і бруднила розведені стегна. — Я використовуватиму тебе коли і як мені заманеться. Ти готовий до цього, хлопче?

— Я… о-о, з нетерпінням чекатиму, сер.

 

— Суче стерво.

Леонард ледь утримався від розчарованого скиглення, коли Пайк витягнув пальці, і натомість приголубив вологою долонею спину у непотрібному заспокійливому русі, вгору і вниз. 

— Укладеш мене в домовину, — пробуркотів він, так м’яко, що Леонард не був певен, що йому взагалі не почулося. 

Раптом відчувши невпевненість, але все ще жадаючи дотиків до чутливої шкіри, Леонард притулився ближче до грудей командера, сховавши обличчя у містечку між шиєю та плечем. Незважаючи на леза та синці, мускусний аромат його парфуму та рухи широкої долоні вздовж хребта, вгору-вниз, нашіптували йому, що він у безпеці, що він вдома. Він поринув у розслаблене забуття і майже замуркотів, коли Пайк поцілував його у сплутані пасма. 

— Солодкий хлопче, — ніжно вимовив Пайк. — Агов.

Він стиснув ребра і відпустив, натиск міцних пальців повернув Леонарда до свідомості. 

— Почнуться питання, куди я подівся. І тобі теж потрібно причепуритися. Звісно… — його погляд зупинився на брудних залишках Леонардового костюма. — Наскільки це взагалі можливо, — сумно додав він.

Здійнявши брів, Леонард поскаржився:

— Я думав, ви доправите мене у мою кімнату?

Лиха усмішечка заграла на вустах Пайка:

— Навряд чи твої дорогі батьки поставляться до цього схвально.

— Ви командер Імперського Флоту, — нагадав Леонард, намагаючись, хоча і марно, приховати тріумфальну усмішку. — Їм вас не зупинити, як би не пнулися.

Пайк подивився на нього, і в холодних очах знову спалахнуло полум’я. Пальці заплуталися у довгому скуйовдженому волоссі, смикнули пасма із достатньою міццю, щоб по тілу Леонарда побігли мурашки. 

— Як і тобі, — ніжно пообіцяв Пайк. — Як і тобі.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примітки:**  
>  {1} - (авт.) _Болд Вентура — ім’я коня, що виграв Кентуккійське Дербі в 1936 році разом із жокеєм-учнем Айрою Генфордом._
> 
> (перекл.) _Я не дуже добре знаюся на скачках, думаю, що ви теж, тому маю думку щодо ще одного тлумачення назви. Словосполучення стало прозивним після однойменного культового американського радіо—шоу з Хемфрі Богартом та Лорен Бакол (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bold_Venture), що за характерами та сюжетом дуже нагадує знайому всім «Касабланку». Присмак зухвалості, тієї пітьми, що перед світанком, та «нестерпної легкості буття» в ньому, еге-гей)_
> 
> {2} – _Іподром у Луїсвіллі, що традиційно приймає Кентуккійське Дербі з часів заснування перегонів._
> 
> {3} - лат. _tabula rasa_ — вискоблена (чиста) дошка.


End file.
